femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda Dupree (Widow On The Hill)
'Linda Dupree '(Natasha Henstridge) is the villainess of the 2005 Lifetime film Widow On The Hill. As she herself revealed, Linda grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and had three husbands. After being deserted at a gas station by her latest lover, Linda came across the Cavanaugh home and marveled at the thought of living in a house like that someday. After that, Linda moved into a trailer park and began working her way through nursing school, eventually becoming a hospice nurse. It was through that job that Linda found herself back at the Cavanaugh manor, providing live-in care for the dying Felicia Cavanaugh. During her time taking care of Felicia, Linda appeared to be coming on to her husband Hank, which quickly put her at odds with his daughter Jenny. Soon after Jenny caught Linda as she seemed to be trying to seduce Hank, Felicia passed away, with later implications saying that Linda had a hand in her death. It was after this that Linda seduced Hank into a relationship, sharing a passionate kiss with him one night. The two later attended a party where Linda wore Felicia's fur coat over nothing but a black bikini before returning to Linda's trailer and having sex. This soon made Linda the center of town gossip and caused Jenny to move out of the house. Hank soon after married Linda, much to Jenny's shock, and Linda began integrating herself into Hank's higher society life. The couple had a minor disagreement when Hank suggested getting a prenup, but Linda was able to seduce Hank into forgoing those plans. Linda then began having an affair with Kevin, a friend of Hank's who also worked as a handyman on his farm. Jenny caught the two in the midst of kissing, and Linda taunted her by saying that Hank wouldn't believe her if he told her about the affair. When fellow handyman and Hank's closest friend Rick caught the two having sex in the barn, the evil Linda didn't attempt to deny her infidelity, stating that she enjoyed wanting things she shouldn't have. She then seduced Rick into having a tryst with her, which he immediately regretted. Jenny tried to convince Hank of Linda's unfaithful ways, but he defended his wife and rejected the accusations as gossip. But Hank soon realized Jenny was right and confronted Linda, who blatantly admitted to her affair. Hank announced his plans to divorce her, but later on fainted and required her medical aid. After finding his will, the evil Linda killed her bedridden husband by poisoning him with morphine. To cover up her crime, Linda arranged to have Hank cremated. But Jenny, aided by her sister Monica, uncovered Linda's secret by finding stolen packages of morphine in a storage closet of the house, causing the cremation to be halted. Linda was arrested and put on trial for Hank's murder, but was acquitted. She continued to live in the Cavanaugh house while studying to be a minister, but was facing a million dollar lawsuit from Jenny and Monica. Quotes * "I don't have a problem with you telling your father. Tell him whatever you want! But who do you think he's gonna believe: his wife or his alcoholic daughter who doesn't care about anybody but herself? He stays up half the night worrying about you, do you know that? I'm surprised he hasn't had a heart attack by now." (Linda to Jenny after she caught her and Kevin having sex) Trivia * Natasha Henstridge previously played evil Sil in the 1995 film Species, she went on to play villainous assassin Carol Hall on the CW's Beauty and the Beast, and also appeared as the evil Valerie Stennil in the 2016 Lifetime film Deadly Ex. Gallery Linda Dupree couch.jpg Linda Dupree caught with Hank.jpg|Linda caught trying to seduce Hank by Jenny Linda Dupree bikini.jpg|Linda showing Hank her "party" attire Linda Dupree seduction.jpg|Linda preparing to have sex with Hank Linda Dupree with Rick.jpg|Linda with Rick Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Betrayer Category:Bikini Category:Blonde Category:Bra and Panties Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Poison Category:Nurse Category:Stepmother Category:Fate: Karma Houdini